Second Chance
by xXWhiteFlashXx
Summary: They were a thing of the past, but he wanted more. Cid/Lightning. Flashbacks.


A/N: So, this is how I see the paring of Cid/Light. It seems like something that would be only in the past, and even though they both still care about each other, it's just not the same anymore and it never would be. Review?

* * *

><p>The Palmecia.<p>

She had had no idea that the leader had been…. him.

Lightning had just ignored him, her only concern was saving Vanille and Sazh. Hope had noticed Lightning's uncomfortableness, but decided not to say anything to her.

The night had fallen, and Lightning wandered the hallways. She had no intent to sleep, she'd just wait for morning to come, then she'd be off this god forsaken ship.

tap…. tap…. tap…

Lightning froze, there were other footsteps in the hallway.

Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared at the opposing side of the hallway.

"Lightning…" His voice was soft and gentle.

The memories flooded the woman's mind. Ones she'd locked away years ago.

* * *

><p>Six Years Ago<p>

A small pink haired fifteen year old walked into the Guardian Corps headquarters. She held her silver necklace in her hand, as she shook with fear.

There was a large man sitting behind the desk.

"Eh? Who are you, kid?"

"L…Lightning Farron, sir."

His face suddenly softened, "Ah, the recruit agency told us you'd be here today… but I've got to say, you're nothing like what I'd expect you to look like. You look much younger than eighteen."

She gulped,"Y-Yeah, I get that a lot."

He shrugged, "Never the less, here ya go," He threw a uniform her way, "Go get changed."

When she remerged in the new recruit's uniform, the man greeted her again. Beside him stood a young man, not older than herself with jet black hair and silver eyes, he smiled at her.

"This is Private Raines; he'll be your training partner for the next few weeks. He has your mission information, and he'll help you get your equipment. Have fun, kids. I'll be in my office if you need me."

When he left the room, the slightly taller boy spoke up, "Hey."

She looked up, "H…Hi."

"Don't look so scared, I know it's scary here, but you'll get used to it. And by the way, call me Cid."

He held out his hand, and Lightning took it, "O..Oh, I'm Light."

He chuckled, "So I've heard."

* * *

><p>Five Years Ago<p>

Lightning stood by her locker, her forehead rested against the cold metal. She hung her sword up, and closed the metal with a clang.

She stood a few inches taller, and was satisfied with the muscles that had grown over the course of her year at the Corp.

Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Hey, Light."

Her eyes widened, could it actually be… no it couldn't… she thought to herself.

The voice sounded so much like her former partner's Raines. But he had been stationed in Palumpolum after their training, she hadn't seen him since.

She turned around, and there stood a much taller man, and he possessed a deep voice.

"C….Cid?"

He nodded, "Thought you wouldn't recognize me."

Her face lit up, and she ran over to him slinging her arms around him.

He ran his fingers through her light pink hair, and pushed her slightly away.

"I missed you, ya know?"

She felt a slight heat rush to her face, but remained silent.

"Having you fighting next to me was more than I could ever ask for. I missed that."

She shrugged, "Yeah… It's been pretty boring here…"

Suddenly, looked back at him, and before she had time to react, she felt his lips against hers.

She pushed him away, breaking this kiss.

"Wha…."

"I love you, Lightning."

* * *

><p>Four Years Ago<p>

Lightning felt a form shaking next to her.

She opened her eyes, looking over at Cid, as he laid next to her in her bed. She saw the slight tears on his cheeks.

Just as she had, he had watched as his parents died when his home caught on fire. Only difference being, he was only six. He didn't know that when he ran out of the burning flames, his parents couldn't escape.

His older sister had died with them, and he blamed himself for all their deaths. After that, he went from orphanage to orphanage, no one ever wanting to adopt him. And every night, those same flames haunted his every dream.

He opened his eyes and saw the now seventeen year old Lightning Farron staring at him.

"I… I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head, "It's alright. Did you dream about them again?"

Cid nodded, the flames had scorched their way onto his brain, and had no mercy on his soul.

Lightning laid her head on his bare chest, hugging him. Cid was the only one that she would ever show her emotions to, and he took comfort in her. He swore to himself that he'd never let anything happen to her.

She looked up at him, staring at him from a two inch distance. The moonlight cast shadows on his seemingly perfect face.

She leaned in and gently kissed him.

Pulling back, she whispered, "Everything will be wonderful someday…"

* * *

><p>Three Years Ago<p>

Lightning stood in the closet, dressing herself, as Cid sat on the edge of the bed. His held his head in hands. He had to tell her, and he had to now.

"Claire…"

She peeked her head out, holding a shirt over her tanktop, "What is it?"

He sighed, "I… I got an offer for promotion to Commander."

Her eyes widened, "Don't sound so bleak, that's great!"

"I wasn't finished…. It's in Eden." He looked back at her as the smile on her face disappeared.

"E…Eden?"

He nodded, "Yes… I took the job last night."

She swallowed hard, trying to relive herself of the lump in her throat.

"When do you leave?" She asked calmly.

"Tomorrow morning."

She sighed.

"Look, how about we spent tonight together?"

She nodded.

They spent the day together, and she documented every moment. That night he had promised to call her each day, saying that just because he was leaving, didn't mean that they had to forget what they spent together.

The next morning when Lightning woke, he was already long gone.

She never heard from him again.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

She glared at him through the shadows as he walked towards her.

"Liar…." She whispered, not audible across the room.

"Light…."

"Liar," She said emotionless.

"I still-"

"Liar!" she screamed down the hallway. She grabbed her Blazefire Saber and ran towards him.

He grabbed the sword from her, throwing it and listening as it clanged against the floor behind him. He stood holding her wrist as she struggled.

She pushed him away, falling to one knee.

"You liar!"

He frowned at her, "I'm sorry…."

"It doesn't matter! You think sorry is just going to fix it? I could care less if you're sorry! I want to see your crimson blood spill on this floor! If it weren't for you giving faith to Hope, you'd be dead now."

"Why are you so angry?"

"You told me you'd call me and write me every day Cid, but yet, after that night, after I literally gave you all I had, you never talked to me again! And now all I feel towards you is hatred. Pure hate. And the lust for your death."

"I…. It was a mistake not to call you. I was just scared. We were just kids then, Light. I was only nineteen. But we have a second chance now…"

He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"Please…. I still love you, Claire."

He bent down pressing his lips to hers, she didn't resist, but let him do as he please. When he finished, she shook her head.

"No… It's too late, Cid… It's too late. This can never happen. All we share now is memories, and it is all we will ever share."

She took a deep breath, and pushed him away.

She walked away, but then paused, "And… Cid, I love you too."

And that was all he heard before she disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
